doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Lainos
Lainos (also known by his initials L1) is a Russian mapper. When he first appeared in RDC, in 2006, Lainos at once practically started to study how to make maps. The majority of his wads aren't present on Doomworld, because he decided that they are not qualitative enough, despite being well accepted in RDC. Approximately in 2007, Lainos became a MMC clan member, but shortly he left, and made his own clan, B0S (Best of Survivors). At first it was a clan of DM-players, but after some time B0S became more a "creative" team, and currently it is a mapping clan. In 2011 Lainos started to make "let's play" videos of different Doom wads (mainly Russian). He has his own website - Lainos' Place (http://lainos.ucoz.net). List of works 1) Ancient Cave(G)ZDoom, although it is in LR (limit-removing) format). His first map, about an underground base, which is under attack by monsters from the portal in the ancient cave, located nearby. 2) Doom in School(G)ZDoom, although it is in LR (limit-removing) format). Second (chronologically) map, where he recreated his school, being inspired by Columbine shooting. It is quite big and non-linear map, that recreates all school's premises, the street and a lot of secret places. 3) Last Ritual((G)ZDoom, although it is in LR (limit-removing) format). A map about the mansion with a secret underground base, the owners of which have made an unsuccessful ritual, which turned out into an invasion of monsters. 4) Rampage((G)ZDoom). Lainos' first experience in ZDoom format. This map represents a 7-storey psychiatric asylum, from which the protagonist tries to escape from. He's being tormented by sudden hallucinations, and as result, that asylum exists in 2 "realms" - human and "hellish". The author himself advises to play into wad's updated version - Rampage V2 (described below). 5) Return(GZDoom). 17-map wad, over which Lainos' been worked on for 2 years. Its main idea was the "nostalgia" feeling and "returning" to the Doom 1. Wad's first version has been made for ZDoom, but some maps were changed after some time, and "Return" later was made for GZDoom. Lainos initially planned to make some episodes (more than 3), including Martian bases and Hell, located there as well, and also an episode in "another world", but for some reason, Lainos haven't finished this wad, so therefore only 2 episodes are ready: Phobos' bases, underground and on its surface. "Return 2nd" can be viewed as the "final" version of this wad. Comparing with Lainos' previous works, this project had a plot which develops throughout all the game. 6) MegaFrag(ZDaemon, Skulltag). An unsuccessful attempt to make a 10 map DM-wad. Although it's design isn't bad, this wad isn't suitable for DM. 7) MegaFrag Z(ZDaemon, Skulltag). The unfinished sequel of the previous wad. Same things - not a bad design, but again, isn't suitable for DM. 8) Rampage V2(GZDoom). The remake of "Rampage" (described above). When Lainos created wad's first version, he wasn't able to implement a lot of things because of lacking necessary knowledge, and ZDoom in Doom format did not allow to make those things, so Lainos decided to make a new version, which turned out to be the wad he wanted to make from the beginning. 9) Object "32"(Limit-Removing, with ogg-music). A big map, made in 32*32 grid, which was made for the joint project, Grid32. Unfortunately, because of participants' disagreements, that project broke up to three: Grid32 (by Shadowman & Guest & Nil), 32 Inch Nails (by Eternal), and Object "32". 10) Object "33"(Limit-Removing, complevel 9 required). Sequel of the previous wad, a map made for B0S-clan's wad "Da Will". Most it's parts are natural locations. 11) Doxylamine Moon(Limit-Removing, with ogg-music). Research-quested, atmosphere-oriented map, created for another B0S clan wad - "Sacrament". It can be noted that there are practically no enemies at all, on this map - but they can be spawned (together with weapons) if to complete a "quest" with 6 yellow keycards. There is a video on YouTube, where Lainos told about making this map. 12) Doxylamine Moon: Overdose(Limit-Removing, with ogg-music). A sort of "reconsideration" of the previous map, with new locations, changed navigation structure and monsters added (with completely changed gameplay). 13) Object "34": Sonar(Limit-Removing, with ogg-music, complevel 9 required). Last map in "Object" trilogy, a huge non-linear map, presented as an underwater base, and with new locations on a seabed (with sea inhabitants presenting). 14) 5till L1 Complex(Limit-Removing, with ogg-music, currently in development). A big map, with Lainos trying to combine the majority of his achievements. The author himself suggests that this may be his last wad. Other works 1) Ancient Valley & Survival(Limit-Removing). Two maps, made for a speedmapping competition in RDC. They are a part of a megawad, which was made on a basis of this competition - Heroes' Tales (H`T). 2) MyHouse(GZDoom, Skulltag). A small museum-like map, which presents a real life apartment, in which the author lives. It has been made under impression of KoLoBoK iddqd's unfinished wad. Also, it has one secret, consisting in "alternation" of the apartment. 3) B0S Base(Skulltag, GZDoom). A B0S-clan house-map, created initially for MMC clan, but later re-made for B0S clan. Represents two-storeyed B0S clan base. Not intended for playing. 4) Whisper in Time(Limit-Removing, with ogg-music, complevel 9 required). A map, which entirely consists of hidden symbols. The only reason of making this map, according to Lainos - the hidden meaning of those symbols. Their analysis can be found on the author's website or in a thread, based on this map, on a Doomworld forums. 5) Fantasy of Shadowman Episode (FOSE) (Limit Removing). 6-map wad, created with Shadowman's drawings. This wad is Lainos' "birthday present" to Shadowman, who had a birthday on a day this wad was released. Maps are created in a deliberately "old" style, imitating 90-s mapping style. Also, as an easter egg, wad's ploy is a prequel to Shadowman's "Hellfire". Lainos also participated in a joint creation of the one map for Shadowman's "iBay" wad. B0S clan wads, created under Lainos' direction 1) Da Will (10 maps) 2) Sacrament (13 maps) 3) A.L.T. (32 maps) 4) Da Will II (currently in the development) Links MegaFrag http://www.doomworld.com/idgames/index.php?id=15260 Rampage V2 http://www.doomworld.com/idgames/index.php?id=15418 Object "32" http://www.doomworld.com/idgames/index.php?id=15515 Doxylamine Moon: Overdose http://www.doomworld.com/idgames/index.php?id=16664 Object "34": Sonar http://www.doomworld.com/idgames/index.php?id=16690 Whisper in Time http://www.doomworld.com/idgames/index.php?id=16349 Fantasy of Shadowman Episode (FOSE) http://www.doomworld.com/idgames/index.php?id=16343 Da Will http://www.doomworld.com/idgames/index.php?id=15599 Sacrament http://www.doomworld.com/idgames/index.php?id=16475 A.L.T. http://bosdoom.clan.su/load/0-0-0-19-20 Misc B0S clan website (Russian) - http://bosdoom.clan.su/ Lainos' YouTube channel - http://www.youtube.com/user/Lainos87 Lainos' "let's play" videos 1) Prison http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Blkxbn-CAE 2) Rejects http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL2BB4BD96286AA27F 3) No Chance http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VIcyAKIvJ5w 4) Dark World http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL2DDE91D7AF78DF8B 5) Sticky Blood http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ToKPIykq4dA 6) Dying Spree (from skepland.wad) http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLBBD3F3AD1C4A63EA 7) Not In My Courtyard http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL2B87DF820B039BF5 8) Green Day http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL149AADF2D4C6992C 9) Cruelty http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lHcdh3knWtQ 10) Entry to Hell http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=erohjO5n2Tk Reviews of Lainos' wads 1) Sacrament http://onemandoom.blogspot.com/2012/01/sacrament-sacrmentwad.html 2) Doxylamine Moon: Overdose http://onemandoom.blogspot.com/2012/01/doxylamine-moon-overdose-overdosewad.html 3) Object "34": Sonar http://onemandoom.blogspot.com/2012/02/object-34-sonar-o34wad.html 4) Object "34": Sonar - LP by TheWeekle http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLA67189808B613075&feature=view_all Category:People Category:Cacoward winners